


your heart in mine

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hiccup eats it all up, jack is an absolute sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack woos Hiccup via E.E. Cummings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart in mine

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been playing in my head for a while now and last night I drew this [doodle](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/51968696483/mom-made-me-stop-reading-fics-so-i-doodled-a) inspired by i carry your heart with me.
> 
> Of course since I posted it in tumblr, the idea's been plaguing me. So I drew the sketch early this morning and wrote it in between cleaning said sketch.

“I carry your heart with me,” Jack murmurs, and Hiccup snorts. Jack shushes him and taps a finger on Hiccup’s lips. Hiccup rolls his eyes but relents, snuggling closer to the white-haired boy.

Jack continues in a softer voice, “I carry it in my heart.” He trails his finger across Hiccup’s mouth as he says, “I am never without it,” in a louder voice, and then moves down to his jaw as he hushes once again, whispering, “anywhere I go you go, my dear.” He reaches one end of the jaw, and so he goes to the other, “and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling.”

“I fear,” he says louder, taking his finger up to trace Hiccup’s ear, “no fate,” before hushing again, “for you are my fate,” as he moves to his cheekbones, “my sweet,” and Hiccup laughs helplessly, his love sounding like an offbeat and off-tune song. Jack’s other hand, nestled on Hiccup’s back goes to pinch his side, and Hiccup chortles, “okay, okay, shutting up for good. Woo me, my lover.”

Jack smiles pathetically at the ceiling, breathing for one moment, before he moves to the arc of Hiccup’s nose. “I want no world,” voice quieting as he traces the lashes of Hiccup’s eyes, “for beautiful you are my world,” Hiccup looks up, the crinkle at the corner of his eyes traced by Jack, “my true.” He moves up to Hiccup’s eyebrow, voice rising again, “and it’s you are whatever,” then to his other brow, “a moon has always meant.” He goes to Hiccup’s forehead, “and whatever a sun,” and draws down, “will always sing,” to the top of his ear, “is you,” before he stops.

Hiccup lifts his head and turns it so he can stare at Jack, asking silently. Jack smiles joyfully at him, taking both his hands to cup Hiccup’s face. “Here,” he breathes, his voice bursting with feeling, “is the deepest secret nobody knows.” Hiccup laughs again, overcome with affection for this beautiful boy in front of him. Jack lets him go and he sighs, going back down to lie on Jack’s chest.

Jack’s finger hovers over the skin of Hiccup’s cheek and Hiccup’s eyes flutter shut. “Here is the root,” he whispers, tapping a freckle for each syllable, and Hiccup releases a breath in exasperation, “of the root and the bud of the bud.” He taps each freckle of Hiccup’s cheek, “and the sky of the sky,” then each freckle of his other “of the tree called life.” He moves to his nose and taps each dot there, “which grows higher than the soul can hope,” then his chin, “or mind can hide.” He goes to Hiccup’s ear and taps there too, “and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart.”

Jack stops again and he hears the soft, hushed sound of Hiccup’s breathing. He looks down and he sees Hiccup’s face relaxed and Hiccup’s fingers twitching minutely. Jack’s eyes soften and he combs through auburn locks. “I carry your heart,” he says finally, and he kisses the top of his head.

_I carry it in my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for the sketch!](http://rainbowbarfeverywhere.tumblr.com/post/52027487397/so-early-this-morning-i-couldnt-help-but-sketch)


End file.
